RaoulBuri 50 Themes
by Kiariad
Summary: A request from a reviewer brought to life. I might do others, but not sure. You can't do a summary for 50 themes. #9 Time: They’ve known one another for years. But no matter how hard he tries, those three stupid words won’t come out his mouth.


**A/N:** Well, here we go! I was asked to do another 50 themes by a reviewer... so here it is. Since I am presently Beta-less (hint hint), this is just me. Some facts might not be 100 accurate, but I've taken some liberties.

I chose Raoul and Buri 'cause I think they're really sweet. And a note to those who read KelDom, I've spellchecked it, put the right doc. on so the themes are complete, if you want to check it out.

**Disclaimer**: I am not TP, though oh how I wish I was. Then I could have a cat. XD

* * *

**Kiss**

The first time her ever kisses her, it's on the cheek at Midwinter, and it sends tingles all down her spine. She doesn't have a clue why Thayet and Alanna are looking at her and grinning, she does know that she liked it.

**Happyness**

He's tired and has been bludgeoned into writing a report on the Own for the King. His first paragraph is on what makes him happy: not writing reports when he's tired. When he looks up she's reading over his shoulder looking highly amused.

"If you're planning on giving that to the King, then you should know there's no 'y' in happiness".

**Riches**

She doesn't need gold or jewels, she tells him when he asks what she would want if she could have anything. She says real worth is in your friends … and your lovers. He has no idea why she blushes.

**Rain**

She loves the rain: it's so soothing and cooling and it is so beautiful. He likes the rain because it makes her shirt go semi-see-through and stick to her like a second-skin.

**Names**

She needs to name her new pony, and turns to him for ideas. After a never-ending stream of names, she decides on Chatterbox.

**Brush**

When the Queens Rabbits are called out to help the Third Company, she tags along but manages to forget half her grooming kit. She swears she didn't shiver when their fingers brush as she borrows his.

**Pain**

Every time he watches her ride out to fight, he feels it in his chest: a physical ache, like a hole where his heart should be. Except she took it with her when she rode out the gates. He knows now, after going through this countless times, that the hurt won't stop until he sees her again.

**Kings**

Jon is less than impressed when, for the fourth time that fortnight, Raoul and Buri both arrive late and they definitely look ruffled. Not to mention he could swear Raoul was wearing that tunic yesterday.

**Queens**

Thayet caught on the minute she watched Raouls face when Buri came back from the Swoop with the Trainees, and her face when he came back from that fight with the giant. Now if only she could convince either to make a move. They are so hopeless she's almost amused.

**Time**

They've known one another for years. But no matter how hard he tries, those three stupid words won't come out his mouth.

**Friends****hip**

They've been 'courting' for years, and she knows she could never be happy with the way they were before: just friends.

**Magic**

He has no Gift of any kind of sorcery, but dancing with her (and only with her) is more magical than any spell.

**Kitten**

Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak - the Giantkiller, wants a _pet_. She laughs for at least five minutes when she finds out before deciding she knows just what to get him for his next birthday.

**Spoilt**

His men have started to notice a pattern: if he doesn't wake up to find her next to him, he's uncharacteristically grumpy _all day_. Pleas for the Fourteenth Rider Group and Commander Buri to work with the Own go up tenfold.

**Luck**

He finds her out on the balcony, all alone, and wearing a dress no less, and he can't help thanking every God he can think of for getting her on her own.

**Chance**

When he kisses her properly, he takes his life in his hands. When she kisses him back, he could have picked her up and twirled her around. When he tells her how nervous he was, she laughs and says she's so glad he took the opportunity.

**Desire**

When he sees her in the dress she wore to the end of Progress 'Social Dinner', his immediate thoughts are to find the nearest broom cupboard; unfortunately he has to wait three hours and forty two minutes until they can scramble up to his rooms. He was counting.

**Sparkle**

There are plenty of Officers in the Annual Council called for all military personnel of note. But to him, she just seems to … shine. Of course, staring at her means he has no idea what Jon just said. Oh well, this is what he brought Dom for.

**Wall**

On the edge of the Riders training grounds run the perimeter fence: five foot high and made of stone. She is delighted to find that sitting on said fortification means that she is the perfect height to get seriously kissed by a certain knight.

**Change**

Alanna has no idea what to make of two of her best friend romancing one another, but decides that if it means that neither has been seen without a smile for near on two weeks, then it must be a good thing.

**Hurrok**

It goes straight for him, and she feels her heart seize up. When Daine sends an arrow through its eye, she vows to thank the Wildmage everyday for the rest of her life.

**Beauty**

She is nowhere near dainty, finds curtseying a pain in the rump and owns a grand total of four dresses. But screw that, she still looks magnificent as she descends the staircase on his arm and he'll tear anyone who says otherwise to pieces.

**Trainees**

Nearly everything in Buri's life is going great, except one thing: Larse. The Player will not stop commenting _every_ time she comes in late looking ruffled. She wasn't even with Raoul this morning! Not for long, anyway.

**Whisper**

The wind murmurs through the trees and causes goose bumps to appear on her arms. Wordlessly he slips his cloak over his shoulder and wraps his arms around her.

"Cold?" He asks with a low rumble in her ear. Snuggling into his chest she looks and smiles, replying softly,

"Not anymore."

**Silk**

The cloth glides off her shoulders. He smiles. She looks ethereal in the half light: glowing like an ember. He has made a new decision, whenever they're alone together; he is killing half the candles, just so he can look at her and that lovely dress, now adorning the floor.

**Sweets**

He has the oddest habits, and he his favourite food is cake! He is just adorable, despite being six foot five, and she tells him so, before laughing at the look on his face.

**Spice**

She looks so small people underestimate her (except those who know her). He can't help but laugh when her peppery temper flares and she gives them an earful, before marching off with her nose in the air.

**Parties**

She hates them. Absolutely hates them. At least they can dodge every social gathering they can together. She has to admit though, maybe those phantom crises which require the Riders and the Owns immediate attention _might_ be getting on Jons' nerves.

**Mad**

They're nuts these Tortallans, she tells him. Who on Earth came up with idea for duck with orange sauce?! She pokes dubiously at the meal. He passes her the bread basket, grinning like a loon.

**Smiles**

Buri has been on the receiving end of an interesting revelation: Raoul is ticklish. _Hmm…_

**Secrets**

Raoul is somewhat annoyed. Midwinter has come about and he is in the process of getting presents for everyone, including Buri. But, much to his annoyance, he is finding it impossible to keep_ anything_ from her.

**Travels**

Camping together is … different. But, she must admit, he is useful: when the weather is anything less than pleasant (and even when it is, for that matter) he puts it up and she shoots things or chats to Kel about shooting things. Good deal, if you ask her.

**Fights**

While conservatives may frown, and some think her obsessive with her practice, he can't help but be glad. Because when she goes out there, he wants her to be able to protect herself as well as possible. Either that or he can hide her away in the palace in Corus and hopefully slaughter anything that tries to hurt her. As that is unlikely, he is jut grateful she doesn't gloat when she beats him, he doesn't think his ego is ready to take it.

**Askew**

That Rider group is going to be the death of her, she's sure. So she counts herself lucky that at the end of the day she can bury her face in his chest and curse them into oblivion. It's great anger management.

**Night**

They go for a walk in the garden, to hold their own private countdown. When midnight strikes, he sweeps her up and kisses her for what seems like eternity. When he finally puts her down, she smiles and reaches up to cup his cheek. He leans into her touch, turning his head and kissing her wrist.

"Happy new year."

Her smile lights up his life.

**Knot**

It's about two inches from the end of the rope, and he's decided they're not going anywhere until he's undone it. Thoroughly frustrated, she snatches it and saws it off throwing it at his feet looking downright pissed. With a wry smile on his face, he stoops to pick it up, wondering why he didn't think of that.

**Moon**

He takes her out onto the balcony and everything shines silver in the moonlight. Then when he goes down on one knee, she almost stops breathing. Ever since that night, the shine from the heavens has a special meaning for her.

**Sleep**

They've developed their own pattern: she's on the left, he's on the right, they both face left, his arm is wrapped around her stomach, she threads her fingers through his. She's also noticed something, it was weird at first, but now, if she doesn't lie down with him at her back, sleeping is impossible. She's going to have to emotionally blackmail Thayet into dealing with the King if this carries on.

**Camping**

The first time they shared a tent, he is the first one out. Unfortunately he finds himself confronted with the whoops of catcalls of the entire Third Company. Buri, however, is fine: her lot have learnt that catcalls equal hard work. Except Larse, but pouring a bucket of water soon shuts _him_ up.

**Knowledge**

When given the choice between getting on the king's bad side or Buri's, he turns to Jon and says:

"With the greatest respect, she can make me sleep on the sofa. Not a chance, Jon, not a chance."

**Jewels**

She doesn't need them, he knows: she's worth more than any gem. Still he does so like to buy them for her.

**Lies**

He knows she's hiding something, and it terrifies him. All number of scenarios run through his head, each worse than the last and all involve Buri leaving him for someone else. Turns out, she's pregnant, and he couldn't be happier. But he can never forget the _fear_ of seeing her with someone else.

**Height**

When their first child is born, it's a boy, both parents hope against all that he doesn't end up 'vertically challenged', like Buri.

**Glass**

He watches her, curled up in his arms, fast asleep. When she's awake, she's feisty, she's determined, she's incredible, but now, when she's dreaming, she seems so fragile: like she might break.

**Ponies**

He understands that they're useful to the realm, and a necessary tool in capturing half the gits they go after. Now if only they wouldn't _bite_ so.

**Duck**

She turns around and her eyes widen with realisation and horror,

"Raoul, watch out, you're going to-" but she's interrupted by his pained yelp when he whacks his head on that thoroughly inconvenient branch. To him, it's not funny, but she can't help but see the funny side.

**Questions**

When they first started 'courting' (if you can call it that), they didn't need to ask one another anything. Even then, more was conveyed in a single look than could ever be said in words.

**Love**

People compare it to all sorts of rubbish (people being court poets). But as far as she's concerned, whenever he comes back from almost dieing, it's having that weird combination of wanting to throw her arms around him, kiss him silly, slap him, yell for half an hour, and faint – all at the same time.

**Kids**

When the twins are born, he can only grin at the two of them. One with straight black hair, the other has curly. Buri is grinning too, but he thinks she may just be happy that the labour bit was over. Mithros he loves her. And the children. Oh Gods: children.

**Fourth**

Meet Buri's final child: Khadija. She's a four year old with a sweet temper and loving personality. She's also a small brown cat. Raoul is more than aggravated to find a cat in his spot, it just gets worse when Buri yells at him for moving the little bugger.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know if you find any issues: r&r people!


End file.
